


Abandon

by TheGodsQuill



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, they were dating at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodsQuill/pseuds/TheGodsQuill
Summary: “There is no abandoning Emperor Lotor.” Lance said in a monotone, eyes blank as he practically regurgitated those words. Keith’s frown grew deeper as he stepped back from Lance. Or at least, who he thought was Lance.





	Abandon

Keith was searching a Galran ship frantically for Lance. A month ago, the Blue Paladin was snatched right from their hold. This caused Keith to be thrown into a state of depression. The only things he would do were sleep and look for Lance. They had just gotten an anonymous tip that Lance was being held on one of Lotor’s cruisers in the Napvag Galaxy. 

So, Keith and the rest of the team immediately set off, following the coordinates given to them. Which led Keith to now, after five minutes of searching around, opening each and every door, trying to find his love, his blue rose, his Lance. 

As Keith ran along, he heard sounds of a scuffle. He turned in that direction, bursting into a room only to find a group of centurions standing around someone or something. Keith immediately started to fight, slicing them in half without the slightest hesitation. 

When Keith was finished, all that was left in the room was a Druid standing over someone’s body. Keith growled and ran forwards, but by the time he was making a cutting motion, the Druid had disappeared. He groaned, running a hand through his hair before looking down at the table and seeing nothing. 

“Ahem.” A cold voice called from behind Keith. The man shivered. Something about it seemed so familiar, yet so distant. He turned around, expecting an enemy, only to see Lance, standing in the doorway with a gun at his side. 

Keith was overjoyed. He’d found Lance! But as he looked closer, he realized something was... off about him. He decided to ignore it. 

“Lance, Thank goodness you’re okay. The team and I- we’ve been around the universe looking for you. I’ve been so worried.” Keith said with a happy sigh. Instead of answering, Lance took a step forwards and started to look Keith up and down, like he was examining him. His usual warm and loving gaze then turned cold and harsh in a matter of seconds, causing Keith to visibly flinch as they stared each other down. 

“Baby... why are you looking at me like that? Come on, let’s get going. I can’t wait for the others to see you.” Keith started to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Lance’s strong hand pressing against his chest. 

“There is no abandoning Emperor Lotor.” Lance said in a monotone, eyes blank as he practically regurgitated those words. Keith’s frown grew deeper as he stepped back from Lance. Or at least, who he thought was Lance. 

“I’m sorry, are you mad at me? I love you still so much.” Keith said, jumping as Lance pointed the gun at his face.

“There is no abandoning Emperor Lotor.” Lance repeated, taking a step closer so that the cold metal opening pressed against Keith’s forehead. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Lance. Lance, put that down. You can put it in my hand nice and gently. I’m not here to hurt you. Just calm down.” Keith said as pieces of the puzzle started to connect in his head. There was something that captivity had done to Lance that was making him act like this. Keith just didn’t know what. When Lance didn’t make a move to take the gun away, Keith started to internally panic. 

“Lance, please listen to me. You’re under some type of mind-“ A sharp click of a safety being released caused Keith to stop what he was saying. 

“There is no abandoning Emperor Lotor.” 

“Yes, yes. I know that, you said it before. But you have to listen to me. They’re controlling you Lance. You’re not in the right mind. I’m Keith. Your boyfriend. Now put down the gun and let’s just go home. I’ll let you choose any movie for us to watch tonight. How does that sound?” Keith said, reaching out and flicking the safety on. He then pushed the barrel of the gun down and away from his face. 

“There is no abandoning Emperor Lotor!” Lance fiercely said, showing the first signs of not being a robot just then. Keith jumped, but drilled when lance shoved the gun back against Keith’s forehead. Keith was seriously panicking now. 

“Lance, please just come with me, please. I love you so much....” Keith mumbled, reaching out to take Lance’s hand but flinching back when he released the safety once more. 

“There is no abandoning Emperor Lotor.” He kneed Keith in the crotch, causing the Red Paladin to fall to the ground with a groan. He pointed the gun to Keith’s head again. 

“Please Lance, just stop. You’re scaring me. Put down the gun... Please don’t kill me... “ Keith whimpered, trying to get through to Lance. However, he just wouldn’t budge. 

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway. “There is no abandoning Emperor Lotor.” The new voice said, his voice smooth and silky. Keith looked over only to see the new Emperor himself.

Lance nodded as a salute and readied his hand to pull the trigger. Before he moved, Lance opened his mouth to speak. 

“There is no abandoning Emperor Lotor.” And with that, Keith’s world dissolved into a burst of white.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on whether I should continue this or not. I’m not really sure what I should do. :)


End file.
